Operation Exodus
'Operation Exodus '''was the name given to an attempt by the Soldiers of Liberty to escape the country of Bolivia after it was invaded by Division 9 and Los Eternos. The operation occurred eight days after the events of Operation Watchman. Background ''Main article: Operation Watchman TBA Escaping the safehouse On the evening of May 29, 2019, FPVA militia and their Bolivian allies were tending to an injured Harriet Wheeler, who was brought the Bolivian safehouse in Tiquipaya, Bolivia by the Soldiers of Liberty. Later that day, a large force of Division 9 soldiers, reinforced by a team of fifteen Los Eternos sicarios, assaulted the safehouse, intending to massacre its occupants and burn the safehouse to the ground afterwards. During this time, the Soldiers of Liberty had recently recruited a new team member: a young nurse named Courtney V. McKee had just finished sowing up an injured rebel when said injured rebel was abruptly shot and killed by a Division 9 helicopter gunship. Enraged upon seeing this, Courtney grabbed an AKM rifle and blew up the helicopter using its underbarrel grenade launcher, impressing the rest of the Soldiers of Liberty. Sensing potential in the young woman, Marcus Smith recruited Courtney on the spot and gave the young woman her first assignment: defend the safehouse alongside the others. Courtney proceeded to wow the rest of the Soldiers of Liberty by showcasing exceptional marksmanship skills atypical of a mere nurse as she defended the safehouse. After a Division 9 soldier breached the makeshift hospital, Courtney quickly subdued the soldier and killed him. Marcus then proceeded to entrust Courtney with protecting his daughter Carlyn, who had been injured by a sniper bullet that grazed her arm, and her friend Harriet Wheeler, who was injured during the events of Operation Watchman. Rebel leader Rodrigo Carballal and his brother Julio told Marcus of an airplane parked at the rebel-held airport, but due to the heavy enemy presence in the area, Marcus said they would need heavier firepower. Rodrigo told Marcus of an unmanned ground drone that could help clear the streets, but it was stored in a warehouse at the edge of town. In order to give Marcus and his team time to escape, the brothers decided to stay behind and defend the Soldiers of Liberty, resolving to "go down with the ship" if they needed to. Grateful for the assist, Marcus led a desperate escape through the streets of Tiquipaya, witnessing various different atrocities Division 9 was committing against innocent civilians along the way. Once they reached the warehouse Rodrigo indicated, they had an abrupt encounter with the Five Deaths, who also happened to be looking for a way to escape Bolivia. Following a stand-off, the leader of the Five Deaths, Johnny Kincaid, allowed the Soldiers of Liberty to escape first. Aftermath The Soldiers of Liberty were able to escape the country in one piece. Later on it was revealed that the assault on the rebel safehouse by Division 9 was successfully repelled, although both sides suffered heavy casualties. The team of sixty rebels defending the safehouse were cut down to about fifteen. However, they were able to hold out long enough until reinforcements arrived, though the safehouse was heavily damaged in the assault. Harriet Wheeler recovered from her injuries but initially wanted to retire from combat duty. However, she changed her mind and stayed with the Soldiers of Liberty after seeing the ongoing brutality by Los Eternos against the Venezuelan citizens. Category:Battles